


Did You Check The Lights First?

by Flyingintospace



Series: Christmas 2017 [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Lights, Dallas Stars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Tyler's hanging lights.





	Did You Check The Lights First?

"Did you check the light first?"

Tyler was balanced on a ladder leaning against the house as he finishing securing the last of the lights. He glanced down to where Jamie was leaning against the doorway with a cup of coco.

"They're practically brand new. They'll be fine. Any chance you brought me one of those?"

"Sorry, Ty. Coco and electricity don't mix," Jamie said cheerfully.

"But it's all done now. You can turn me on."

"Anytime," Jamie grinned at him. He reached over and plugged in the electrical cord.

There was a brief moment of triumph as the house became illuminated but then there was a series of pops and the lights went dark.

"Damn."


End file.
